The San Diego Kaiser Permanente Community Clinical oncology Program (SDKP CCOP) provides access to high quality clinical trials for its 400,000 members in San Diego. This application is designed to both maintain a successful program in clinical trials and expand involvement into cancer control programs. This is especially important as Kaiser Permanente is a non profit health maintenance organization whose patients only access to clinical trials is through the currently funded CCOP. The San Diego Kaiser Permanente Community Clinical oncology Program has remained active in both the CALGB and NSABP organizations. A highly centralized CCOP administrative structure has been instrumental in accessing the patient population eligible for cancer treatment and cancer control trials. Continuation of this CCOP will insure that accession to national clinical trials continues from this organization. In addition, a well organized core of physicians including medical oncologists, radiation therapists, surgeons and pathologists is already in place and functioning as an enthusiastic group with involvement in clinical trials. Quality has been and will continue to be an overriding concern of this CCOP and is evident from our research base audits and ability to follow a large number of patients enrolled on clinical trials. However resources are stressed to the limit with over 360 patients on active follow up with only 2 funded positions. The addition of another position as outlined in this application will enhance the ability of this CCOP to accrue in both cancer treatment and cancer control trials. Cancer Control accrual has been poor due in part to a paucity of such trials from the CALGB and the NSABP in the past. With the recent award of the NSABP Breast Cancer Prevention Trial to the SDKP CCOP, cancer control participation will increase significantly in the near future.